


Кошачьи повадки

by Oruga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock's reactions are feline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон собирается на конференцию, а Шерлок реагирует совершенно по-кошачьи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошачьи повадки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As a Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347101) by [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd). 



> Перевод выполнен на Sherlock Holmes Secret Santa для Beachcomber..

– Чемодан, – сказал Шерлок, стоя в дверях комнаты и рассматривая Джона. – Для чего тебе чемодан? Откуда у тебя вообще взялся чемодан?

– В моей жизни было кое-что до армии, – ответил Джон. – Ты раньше никогда не поднимался сюда. Тебе что-то нужно?

– Мне нужно знать, почему ты пакуешь чемодан, – сказал Шерлок. Он прошествовал в комнату, обошёл её кругом, а затем улёгся на кровать, прямо на разложенную там одежду. – Куда ты собираешься?

– На медицинскую конференцию, и я говорил тебе об этом три недели назад, – у Джона было прекрасное настроение. – Это всего на четыре дня. Ты отлично проживёшь четыре дня один. – Он осторожно вытащил стопку белья из-под плеча Шерлока и переложил её в чемодан.

– А кто будет заваривать мне чай и мыть посуду? – печально спросил Шерлок, сильнее навалившись на остальную одежду.

– Ну, поскольку ты вообще-то взрослый и полностью дееспособный, думаю, ты как-нибудь справишься, – сказал Джон. Рассортировав шесть пар носков, он пристроил их в чемодан. – Или миссис Хадсон над тобой сжалится.

Шерлок фыркнул, потом наполовину влез в раскрытый чемодан изучить те вещи, которые Джон уже успел туда сложить.

– Если ты едешь только на четыре дня, то зачем берёшь шесть смен лучшего белья? – спросил он подозрительно.

Джон героическим усилием удержался от того, чтобы ущипнуть себя за переносицу. Вместо этого он вытащил из-под Шерлока ещё стопку одежды.

– Вдруг, я не знаю, кто-нибудь опрокинет на меня кофе. Я хочу, чтобы мне было не стыдно за мои трусы перед медиками со «скорой», и чтобы в номере у меня была чистая пара на смену.

– Хм-м. Параноик, – пробормотал Шерлок, вытаскивая из чемодана любимые трусы Джона – голубые, шёлковые, – и затем небрежно кидая их обратно. – Постарайся не обварить ничего важного.

– Все меню для заказа еды на дом лежат в ящике под микроволновкой. И ты представь, четыре дня никто не будет жаловаться на твои эксперименты в кухне, что бы ты там ни сотворил. – Джон развернул и заново сложил спасённые из-под Шерлока рубашки. Потом ему пришлось физически вытащить Шерлока из чемодана, чтобы уложить их туда. Потом повторить всю операцию ещё раз.

Шерлок вздохнул и скользнул обратно на теперь пустую кровать. – Это не то же самое.  
В его голосе было столько скорби, что Джон не мог не улыбнуться. – Я вернусь через четыре дня, Шерлок, это не конец света.

Мрачный прищуренный взгляд сказал ему, что, по мнению Шерлока, разница невелика. Джон улыбался до ушей всё время, пока собирался в поездку. Благодаря неослабному интересу Шерлока сборы заняли целую вечность.

Джон обнаружил, что на этот раз был совсем не против.

 

***

 

Вернувшись четыре дня спустя, Джон нашёл Шерлока свернувшимся на диване с крайне несчастным и скучающим видом. Чемодан Джона ударился о створку двери, Шерлок вздрогнул, обернулся и мгновенно поменял позу.

– Ты вернулся! – просиял он, вскакивая с дивана и направляясь к Джону.

– Да, Шерлок, я говорил тебе, сколько времени меня не будет. – Если в ответе Джона прозвучало замешательство, так это потому, что Шерлок отобрал у него чемодан и приступил к личному досмотру.

– Ты мог бы просто спросить меня, что и как, – недовольство не могло спрятать смеха в его голосе.

– Так быстрее, – сказал Шерлок, вытряхивая Джона из куртки, чтобы рассмотреть, во что он одет под ней. – Ты ехал на поезде, ты устал, и эти дни ты часто беспокоился – твоя губа… – Шерлок не договорил, но подушечка его большого пальца погладила саднящую ранку на нижней губе Джона.

Он изучал Джона, будто место преступления, и Джон решил, что проще дождаться выводов, чем спорить. Всё же ради порядка он заявил протест «я устал с дороги, я хочу отдохнуть», который был предсказуемо проигнорирован.

Шерлок дошёл даже до того, что обнюхал его волосы (и Джон начал беспокоиться, не дойдёт ли дело до облизывания). Пиджак Джона был снят с него, тщательно исследован и отброшен прочь. Брюки Джон не отдал, но позволил осмотреть туфли, потому что всё равно собирался разуться.

– Давай, сядь и выпей чаю, – сказал Шерлок после загадочно долгого и пристального изучения Джоновых манжет.

– О боже, да, – согласился Джон, направившись в кухню и изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать звук открываемого чемодана. К его удивлению, в чайнике не обнаружилось ничего ужасного, а на столе стояла чистая чашка с чайным пакетиком в ней. – Шерлок, ты делал какой-нибудь опыт с этой кружкой?

– Нет, это для тебя, – отозвался Шерлок. Джон слышал, как он роется в чемодане, и в очередной раз задумался, что такого интересного находил Шерлок в грязном белье. Фетишизм не фетишизм, но всё-таки это было странно.

– Выяснил что-нибудь интересное? – спросил Джон, наполняя чайник свежей водой и ставя на стол вторую чашку. Шерлок тоже захочет чаю после того, как закончит своё расследование.

– У тебя не было никаких кратковременных сексуальных связей, – сказал Шерлок, – и никто не пролил на тебя кофе, вопреки твоим опасениям.

Джон засмеялся.

– Ты в самом деле рылся в моём грязном белье. Шерлок, это отвратительно.

– Ты не испытываешь отвращения, но подозреваешь, что я хочу найти в упомянутом тобой действии сексуальное удовлетворение, что неверно, – к счастью, Шерлок не обиделся, а развеселился.

Джон фыркнул.

– Ты не ищешь сексуального удовлетворения вообще ни в чём. Не знаю, почему я решил, что тут будет по-другому.

Чайник засвистел, Джон залил кипятком заварочные пакетики в чашках и направился к холодильнику со слабой надеждой найти молоко.

– Миссис Хадсон купила нам молока, – сказал Шерлок из гостиной. – Она ходила сегодня по магазинам, потому что знала, что ты возвращаешься. – Его голос звучал немного странно, но Джон не обратил внимания, радуясь редкому зрелищу – его холодильник в кои-то веки был заполнен едой.

– Отлично, я умираю с голоду. Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? – спросил Джон, доставая всё необходимое для хорошего сытного сэндвича.

– Часто, – сказал Шерлок, появившись в дверях. Он прислонился к косяку и добавил: – Я хочу, к твоему сведению.

Джон склонил голову набок, не отрываясь от раскладывания еды на две тарелки. – Чего хочешь, сэндвич?

– Найти сексуальное удовлетворение, – сказал Шерлок раздражённо. – Но и сэндвич тоже. Без маринованных огурцов.

– Знаешь, к этому времени я уже выучил, какие ты любишь сэндвичи, – сказал Джон. Его руки деловито вскрывали пластиковые контейнеры с продуктами, нарезали и намазывали, сооружая пару сэндвичей – похожих, но не одинаковых. Шерлоку нужно было класть больше горчицы, и он предпочитал, чтобы между мясом и сыром лежал лист салата, в то время как Джон любил, чтобы салат был сверху и с кружочками каперсов на нём.

– Я понятия не имею, где ты находишь сексуальное удовлетворение. Ты ясно дал понять, что это не моё дело. Между прочим, в первый же день, как мы встретились.

– Если быть точным, то это было на следующий день.

– Если быть точным, то ты женат на своей работе, и весь этот разговор становится диким и бессмысленным. Так что давай лучше не уточнять, – сказал Джон. Он добавил молоко и сахар в обе чашки, потом взял свою чашку и тарелку с сэндвичем. – Я собираюсь спокойно сесть и поесть, а ты можешь делать с моим грязным бельём что хочешь, – добавил он, радуясь возможности подразнить Шерлока.

Поскольку Шерлок по-прежнему стоял в дверях, Джону пришлось протиснуться мимо него. С едой в руках он вышел в гостиную и тут же остановился. Его кресло было занято раскрытым чемоданом, вещи из которого свалены на другое кресло. Стулья оказались сдвинуты в угол, и на них разместился какой-то Шерлоков эксперимент. Кроме дивана, сесть было некуда. Джон покорился судьбе и сел на диван, размышляя, какие ещё свидетельства скуки Шерлока ждут его в квартире.

Шерлок пришёл следом и плюхнулся на диван с обычным пренебрежением к Джонову личному пространству. – Бр-р-р, огурцы!.. – скривился он, стащив немного сыра из сэндвича.

– У тебя есть свой собственный, рядом в кухне. Полностью безогурцовый, – сказал Джон. – И чай, кстати, тоже.

– Твой чай тоже безогурцовый, – указал Шерлок.

Джон сделал долгий глоток. – Верно подмечено, – согласился он, чувствуя, как горячий напиток приносит расслабление, а кофеин снимает дорожную усталость. – Но не настолько сладкий, как ты любишь.

Шерлок проигнорировал замечание как несущественное, и как только Джон поставил кружку, схватил её и быстро отхлебнул. Он не счёл нужным объяснить свой внезапный интерес к еде Джона, но Джон не возражал, решив, что юмор ситуации полностью искупает небольшие неудобства.

– Прекрати воровать мой сыр, – сказал он с полным ртом.

– Тогда принеси мне мой сэндвич, – Шерлок привалился к Джону, его длинное тело нависало над Джоновой низенькой и плотной фигурой. – Мне целую вечность никто не приносил чаю!

Джон хмыкнул. – Я готов поспорить, что миссис Хадсон делала это всего лишь пару часов назад.

Шерлок драматически вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, освобождая Джона – без сомнения, для того, чтобы тот тут же вскочил и отправился исполнять его смехотворные требования.

– Если ты сейчас пойдёшь за мной в кухню, – предупредил Джон, – то никогда больше не дождёшься от меня чая.

Это была пустая угроза, и они оба знали это. Но, видимо, Шерлок решил, что ему выгоднее растянуться и занять весь диван, чем ходить туда-сюда за Джоном, пока тот обеспечивает его едой.

Вернувшись, Джон увидел, как Шерлок сделал ещё глоток из присвоенной кружки и состроил такую гримасу, будто это Молли принесла кофе, сваренный не по его вкусу.

– В твоём чае полкружки сахара, – сказал Джон, забирая свою чашку в обмен на Шерлокову, потом отпил свой чай и скомандовал:

– Ну-ка подвинься.

Шерлок слегка подтянул длинные ноги, освобождая ровно столько места, чтобы Джон мог сесть, а секундой позже сложил их Джону на колени.

Постепенно сэндвичи были съедены и чай выпит. Большая часть сыра из сэндвича Джона оказалась во рту у Шерлока (несмотря на возмутительную огурцовость) – зато половина сэндвича Шерлока досталась Джону.

Потом Джон сделал себе ещё чаю. Несмотря на долгий и утомительный день, он пока не хотел идти спать.

На этот раз, когда он вернулся из кухни с чашкой в руке и сел на диван, ему на колени легла кудрявая голова.

С каждым саркастическим комментарием по поводу выбранной Джоном телепрограммы Шерлок, казалось, громче и громче говорил «Я скучал по тебе».

Наконец Джон решил рискнуть и запустил руку в непослушные волосы Шерлока – и все ядовитые ремарки тут же как отрезало.

Сначала Шерлок оставался тих, но вскоре начал подталкивать головой ладонь Джона, заставляя его усиливать нажим в самых чувствительных местах. Джон улыбнулся про себя и продолжал гладить, массировать и почёсывать, стараясь не превратить спутанные пряди в колтуны. Шерлок выражал одобрение тихим ворчанием, которое, будь это не Шерлок, а кто-то другой, Джон назвал бы мурлыканьем.

Недолгое время спустя все звуки и движения прекратились, и Джон стал свидетелем истинного чуда: Шерлок спал у него на коленях.

Джон вздохнул и сосредоточился на очередной серии очередного дурацкого телешоу, стараясь не думать, что ему всё сильнее и сильнее нужно выйти в туалет.

 

Подумать только, он всегда считал, что больше любит собак.


End file.
